


Cursed Du Freak

by Froggy_Overlord



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Fur, M/M, Maybe more characters, Short king, Sorry?, daddy - Freeform, highschool, i’m conflicted if I should apologize, more fur, mountain, tripping, vancha babe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Overlord/pseuds/Froggy_Overlord
Summary: It’s high school and there’s a new bad boy in town, Harkat, and he makes Vancha weak :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cursed Du Freak

Vancha, a curvy stubborn lactose intolerant vampire walked through the halls of Silverside High school. He is 300 years old but for the sake of this fanfiction-  
The fur that laid around his shoulders galloped as he walked, he made his own clothing. He wasn’t like other girls, he was different. Vancha had perfect sunny orbs that glistened in the artificial light, his locks stiff as they were built up with mucus /his secret hair dye ;)/ although having green mucus points towards a bacteria infection, at least it makes his hair the luscious green color that catches everyone’s eye. The vampire was around 5’2, a perfect height for any scrumdiddlyumptious daddy to whisk him away into the mountains. 

Suddenly, the perfect vampire tripped, falling onto the hard floor with a thud.

“Watch where you’re going whore”

Vancha looked up, every ounce of frustration leaving him once he saw that it wasn’t just anyone. It was Harkat, the new bad boy in town. He must have tripped over Harkat’s tiny body. And a whore? At least he’d be Harkat’s whore.

“I-I-I-I-I’m s-s-sorry” Vancha stuttered as he blushed.

“Shut the fuck up, bitch. Meet me in room B324 after school to repay me”

And from then on, the short bad boy walked away, a swagger in his walk that could never be composed. Vancha felt weak to his knees and he wasn’t even standing yet, the thought of Harkat’s big, juicy, fat, bulging, veiny, ginormous, thick cock inside of him made him want to cum. But he couldn’t, he would only do so for Harkat. He would only release for Harkat.

But then a thought struck his mind...little people didn’t have privates...how would they..? He would have to wait until after school to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably make more, next chapter coming soon.


End file.
